Christmas Night
by Undead Vox
Summary: A Love Triangle. Boy meets girl, then girl meets boy. Same old cliche, but with a twist. Changes then would appear in his life, and maybe, it'll make him into a different person.


**Christmas Night**

 **Chapter 1: Memories**

December 12, 2024, 5:47 am. I awoke from my normal sleep schedule, only the difference, that today will be the day I live alone. My parents are going out of the country due to their jobs. So, I had to stay and watch the house. Since I had just turned 16, they thought for me to give me responsibilities so I could survive later on in life. What I didn't know, was that today will be challenging for me. From making my own breakfast, to changing and leaving to school. I got up from my bed and went downstairs, made my breakfast, and prepared for school. It was 6:45 am, and I went outside. In front of my front door was my childhood friend, Matsuhiro Makoto. He had been my best friends since grade school. I still can't believe that he still stuck to me, even though I am a bit of a weird person. Ever since 1st grade, I hadn't made many friends. He was the only one that stuck on to me and helped me if I had any trouble. And now we're in 1st grade of high school, and we still keep it rolling with playing games and studying together. "Morning Taka!" He greeted me, "Morning, Matou." It was funny when the first time we called each other with nicknames, the teachers were confused to what we're talking about. And we used to end up in trouble together.

We made it to school with a couple of minutes to spare. Makoto decided to head out to his "girlfriend's'" class. His relationship with his "girlfriend" is really complicated. Yet, I don't have a special someone, and it's nearing Christmas. I waved goodbye at him and continued to walk to my class. In the middle of the way to my class, I was stopped by the Student Council President, Hosni Maruni. She isn't the type of girl you want to be messing or goofing of with. She is like a devil to my eyes, and yet she was chosen to be the most popular student in the school. By the girls, of course. "Hey Takasu-kun, morning." She said to me "Morning Maruni-san." I greeted her back. She leaned closely to me and whispered, "I told you that if we're alone, you could call me with my first name." I looked at her and apologized, "Ok, Marumi." I said as my throat felt like it was being ripped out by someone. She smiled to me, gave a pat then leaves to class. She is in 11th grade, and she has been my neighbor ever since 8th grade. I should say that she is my friend, but she is still the devil in my eyes.

I finally reached my class, and went to the very back of my class and took a seat on my assigned seat. I'm sitting at the very back of the class and next to the windows. Usually every Tuesday, I get to see the other class during their physical education and get to watch their soccer matches. Until today, I'm still surprised that the teacher doesn't recognize me staring out the window often. Makoto entered the room and took a seat in front of me. "So, how was you thing with her?" I asked him. "She's ignoring me." He said with blue and put his head down resting. I chuckled and looked outside. A girlfriend, huh. I wonder if I can find someone.

The bell rang and the homeroom teacher came in. Every took their seat and the class captain had to do the greetings for the teacher. My homeroom teacher Narumi-sensei was a nice, cool teacher. Never yelled at us and she always enjoyed our class. "Ok everyone, today we will be receiving a new transfer student. Please come in." The door opened wide and a blonde girl came in. "Greeting everyone, my name is Natsuki Minami, please to meet you all." The boys in our class had their eyes on her. She was a blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes, and with a hair that reached her lower back. To the other boys, she

was a goddess. But to me, she was just a normal girl. "Okay Minami-chan, is there anything else you would like to share?" Narumi-sensei asked, "You may not know my 3 sizes and I'm already taken, sorry guys" she said with a smile, and all the other guys groaned. I was merely the only one that wasn't giving any expression to her. She they looked at me with her eyes. Her so called 'beauty' still didn't affect me. Narumi-sensei then told her to sit on the chair that was empty next to me.

She sat next to me and greeted me, "Hi, I hope we will be good friends!" She said with her smile and happy voice. "You too, I'm Harui Takatsu, nice to meet you." I had to fake a smile, I just had to. "So may I call you Haruhi-kun?" She asked me, "Takatsu is fine for me." I said to her. "Oh ok, if that's so, you may call me Minami." She said with a smile. "What about Minami-san?" I asked. "That's ok too." The bell then rang and we had our first period. The class went by in a blink of an eye. The bell rang and we're have our lunch break. I saw that many girls surrounded Minami as she got up. She then looked at me and went to my table. "Takatsu, come with me for a second." She said to me. I got up and followed her. All I could see was her fan girls looking at dismay and started to envy me.

She dragged me to the roof of the school and looked at me with her serious eyes. She then walk closer to me and started at me. "Are you the real Takatsu?" She asked me with a stern voice. "Umm, by what do you mean 'real' Takatsu?" I answered her. "I know it's you, don't lie to me." She then dropped a single tear. In my mind, I was thinking, how does this girl that I have never met before know about it. "Minami-san, how did you know?" She then burst crying and leaned on me. "You idiot. How could you forget." She said as she was weeping on me. "I'm sorry, but after that accident, I have lost most of my memories." I said to her. My injury, the day when I was in a car accident. The accident had caused me to loose memory of my friends, but I still had enough power to remember Matoko. She looked at me, and on that moment, a spark appeared on my brain. I'm starting to remember. "Agh, my head." I placed my hand over my head. "You still don't remember?" She asked still with tears coming off of her. "I.. I just saw something.." I said to her. She then tip-toed to my height and said, "Maybe this will help you bring your memories back." She then leaned in and kissed me. That moment I could clearly see. This was the girl that I had fallen in love. I backed away and looked at her. "It's been a long time, Takatsu!" She smiled.


End file.
